Strawberry Colda
by General Fleuret
Summary: A strawberry colda, and a dance with her husband to be. The perfect way to end her vacation. -NoctisxStella


Strawberry Colda  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: Slightly AU  
Authors Note: My Entry for the contest at NoctellaFans. Strawberry colda is a drink, it just a Pina Colda mix with strawberries.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII

She needed this vacation.

For the past couple of months it seems to be one peace conference after the other. So she was please when her fiance Noctis Lucis Caelum suggested to the council that they were going on a month long vacation.  
Saying something along the lines he wants to get to know his bride to be. After all their marriage was arrange by them, and both sides know that if this marriage fails then their countries will be at war once more.

After all their marriage is suppose to act as a peace treaty of sorts. She will admit that she didn't know much about Noctis Lucis Caelum.

Sure she knows the common knowledge details about him. Like the fact his parents died when he was still a boy and that he even dated a female who are considered to be "beneath them." She will admit that she didn't know all of the details about that except for it seem to be over.

She knows that he knows a few details about her as well.

Not like they have really shared stories with each other or anything like that. In fact they barely have talk to each other before they went on this vacation.

Both of them decided a place called Costa De Sol. A place in Tenebrae near the beach and a big vacation resort really.

Full of tourist, and she remembers visiting the place was a child. She only hopes that don't have to deal with the press while they are there. She wants to be a nice relaxing vacation.

On the airship ride there they had play a game of twenty questions over a bottle of red wine which actually turned out to be more than just twenty questions and she remembers laughing quite a bit that night.

Of course she did get to know her husband to be a bit better that night. Not the point that she is necessary in love with him, but well enough to call him a friend.

But she will admit that she does have a crush on him. Of course what girl didn't have a crush him with handsome good looks.

She knew that she was blushing quite a bit when she saw him only wearing a pair of swim trunks when they decided to go to the beach next day. She could have sworn that she saw a blush highlight his features as well when he saw her wearing her white bikini.

She slightly twirls the red straw around in her drink a fruity drink with the mixture of strawberries and coconut in it. From what she can tell it's pretty much a Pina Colda just with strawberries in it.

Every once awhile she would glance around the bar to see if there was any sign of her fiance. He had gone somewhere earlier that day saying that he would meet her here at seven.

"Hey," a familiar voice says softly causing her to cock her head to study her fiance. "Sorry for making you wait."

"Where were you?" she questions feeling his lips against her cheek. He smirks lightly before handing her a rectangular black velvet  
box. From the looks of it, it was probably a necklace or a bracelet. She slowly opens the box revealing a triple strand sea water pearl necklace.

She will admit it probably matches the white dress she was wearing right now.

"Thank you," she utters softly as Noctis moves to put the necklace on her. She moves to touch the white pearls around her neck.

"Dance with me, bright star?" he questions holding a hand out for her as a new song starts up on the dance floor.

She smiles lightly before taking his hand allowing him to lead her to the lit wooden dance floor as the musicians play some slow song.

She instantly the notice the differences in music that she usually dances to at grand balls at the palace, and she supposes it's the music the locals generally listen or dance to. It had that beach, summer type of feel to it or at least that was the impression that she got from listening to it.

She is silently grateful that most of the couple were simply slow dancing with each other swaying from side to side on the dance floor with their arms wrap around each other. She is honestly grateful that it doesn't need any complicated dances like the dances she was force to learn back home.

Dancing had never been her strong point when she was younger and it took her months to learn the simpler dances. She still occasionally messes up them, but this type of dancing she likes.

It was simple and easy.

It barely requires thinking.

Of course she will admit she would occasionally purposefully step on her dance partner toes in three inch heels. Most of them being suitors from various countries so she supposes dancing occasionally has benefits as well.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he questions after a moment. Instantly causing her to nod and it was the honest truth. She is enjoying herself. She will admit she doesn't want to go back to the real world tomorrow. Vacation time for people like them is rare, and she supposes the next time they will get a vacation will be on their honeymoon, and who knows when that will be. Considering the councils didn't really schedule a date for their wedding, and personally she could careless when the wedding is, but she did have a small request for it being in the spring time. Something the council somewhat agreed but at the same time didn't necessary like the idea of having to wait until next year.

"Maybe we could so somewhere tropical on our honeymoon," she suggest shyly.

"Anywhere you like," he agrees easily causing a bright smile to spread across her features. She smiles brightly before leaning upwards to kiss him softly on the lips.

-the end


End file.
